The return of the evil
by countegor
Summary: Jimmy's enemies didn't forgot about him, even after he left his home for six years. This is the sequel of Coward Genius.
1. 1 Living in the paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.

- CHAPTER 1 - "Living in the paradise"

Some days had passed, and the most greatest news came for all the people in Retroville. Jimmy and Cindy got married. All the fights and all the sadness were things of the past, and their relationship was stronger than ever. Both were spending their honeymoon in Miami. Meanwhile, in the deep of the rocky mountains, an evil person was reading the newspaper.

"GENIUS RETURNS AND MARRIES HIS NEIGHBOUR". It was one of the news.

"So, after all this years, we meet again, Jimmy...errr...uh.." said the evil person. "Whatever! Oh, here it is!" he read. "NEUTRON! Hahahahahaha!".

Suddenly, the evil person heard a noise.

"Who's that?" he shouted.

"It's me, father. I'm here only to search for my rouge labial pencil that I forgot to pack. You can keep going with your unfinished works, I'll not bother you" said a female voice.

"Oh, my poor daughter forgot her labial! And what about me???" said the evil person. "Since you married that stupid actor and secret agent, you forgot about me! You forgot to write me! You forgot about Professor Finbarr Calamitous!".

"Yeah, right, like I would care about my evil lazy father..." said the female voice.

"Hey, don't raise your voice, young lady" said Calamitous.

"Beautiful Gorgeous to you, old man! And I can do what I want, I'm married, I have a life. At least it's something instead of the thing I wanted to be" said Beautiful.

"Oh, that useless dream of yours..." said Calamitous, cracking a smile.

"I always wanted to be a--" Beautiful started to say, but she was suddenly interrumped.

Her beeper sounded.

"I gotta go. If I have time later, I'll take you to an asylum, so you can't bother me anymore. Love you, daddy" said Beautiful. Then, she left.

"Asylum? Well, that doesn't sound too bad..." Calamitous thought to himself.

But then, he woke up and back to reality. "But first, I'll destroy Jimmy Neutron! Hahahahahahaa!".

Meanwhile...

"Anything else, Mrs. Neutron?" the waiter asked to Cindy.

She was with Jimmy sitting at a table in a restaurant.

"No, thanks" Cindy said, as she sighed, and with a smile, she stared at Jimmy.

"And you, Mr. Neutron?" the waiter asked.

"No, that'll be all, thanks" Jimmy said with a smile, as he stared at Cindy.

Both stared at each other in silence, with dreamily faces. Then, Cindy broke the silence.

"I've never been in Miami before" she said, as she sighed, still looking at Jimmy.

"My parents were here once, in one of their honeymoon" Jimmy said, as he was still looking at Cindy with a smile.

"Really? How did they live that moment?" Cindy asked, a little curious.

"Well, they said they were doing great, until a boy genius erased their memory..." Jimmy replied.

Cindy stared at him, blanky. Then, she thought for a second. "Hey! You're not going to erase this one, right?" she asked.

"I don't think so. But we can't let our son to do that" Jimmy replied, cracking a smile.

Cindy glared at Jimmy.

"It was a joke, silly" Jimmy said. "And I love when you glare at me like this. In fact, I love those eyes. I love that angelical face of yours" he said, as he rubbed Cindy's face with his hand.

"And I love that show-offy brain you have to say me those sweet things..." Cindy said, softly.

They leaned forward and kissed. The waiter came to them. He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, sir. I think you dropped your glass of wine on your shirt" the waiter said.

But Jimmy was too ocuppied in kissing Cindy to notice that. They finally broke the kiss, and both were with a dreamily look on their faces. Cindy was feeling like she was living in paradise. So was Jimmy. Until he felt a little wet.

"Uhhh... I think I dropped the wine on my shirt..." he said.

"That's what I tried to tell you, sir" the waiter said.

"It's ok, I got more of this stuff. By the way, could you bring me more of this?" Jimmy asked, pointing to the wine.

"Certainly, sir" the waiter said.

He rolled his eyes and went to the bar to ask for more wine. 


	2. 2 How did I spend my honeymoon

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.

Author's note: Ok, maybe this is a little tuned up for you guys, but enjoy.

- CHAPTER 2 - "How did I spend my honeymoon"

After two weeks of absolute fun and rest, Jimmy and Cindy returned to Retroville to tell their friends how did they spend their honeymoon together. The first was Cindy.

"Libby! Hi!" Cindy greeted still with her suitcase on her hand.

Libby turned around and saw Cindy.

"Cindy! Girl! Hi!" Libby said as she gave Cindy a big hug. "I've miss yoU!".

"Yeah, me too!" Cindy said.

"Tell me everything, how was it? And how was... you know... stuff?" Libby asked.

"What do you mean with 'stuff'?" Cindy asked, nervously.

"You know... the submarine? The hole on the floor?" Libby said.

"Libby! Please! The less thing I want to do is talk about that!" Cindy said, giggling and looking at both sides. "Yeah, we did that thing, but be quiet, because Jimmy is here" she whispered to Libby.

"So what? I bet Jimmy want to talk about that more than you" Libby said.

Cindy stared at her in shock. Suddenly, she heard Jimmy talking with Sheen and Carl about the 'stuff'.

"I can't tell too much about this, but it was the greatest thing ever. Damn, Cindy was really hot! And she's still do!" Jimmy said, looking at Cindy with a smile and greeting her.

"I know what you mean, I did that with Libby. And I can asure you, she's the best! My UltraQueen is the most wonderful hottest chick I've ever met!" Sheen said, excited.

"Yeah, and I did it with a llama" Carl said.

Jimmy and Sheen turned to Carl in disgusting and blanky looks.

"What? Rubbing it's hair and all it's fuzzy little--" Carl started to say, but Jimmy interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, Carl, we get the idea!" he said.

Meanwhile, Sheen started to barf.

"No, no, I mean touching a llama, not doing that thing to a llama" Carl explained.

Sheen stopped barfing. He sighed in relief.

"What did you guys think?" Carl said, as he snorted and laughed. "Imagine me, doing it with a llama! Oh, please!" he said, and he laughed more.

Sheen was barfing again.

"I don't want to imagine that, Carl" Jimmy said, raising an eyebrown.

Suddenly, Jimmy could hear Cindy and Libby talking about the same 'stuff'.

"I can tell you, Libby, I've never seen such great muscles. Seeing that body almost made me melt" Cindy said.

Jimmy cracked a smile when he heard that.

"You mean Jimmy, don't you?" Libby asked.

"No, silly, I mean the lifeguard!" Cindy said.

Both started to laugh louder. Jimmy's face went down.

"But Jimmy was hot! Oh, yeah! More than that lifeguard!" Cindy said.

Jimmy made a huge smile ear-to-ear when he heard that.

"You're kidding!" Libby said.

"I'm serious! I don't know when he got that muscles, and those guts to make me feel like I was in heaven!" Cindy said.

"Well, Sheen doesn't stay away with that either" Libby said.

"No! Really? But, serious, I don't know, I still feel like he's still a kid with that UltraLord thingy" Cindy said.

"He maybe not mature in here" said Libby pointing to her forehead. "But he matured down here" she said pointing down.

"I've heard that!" Sheen shouted, angry.

"Cindy, honey, we gotta go" Jimmy said, softly.

"Yeah, sorry, I guess it's late" Cindy said, more softly. She kissed Jimmy. "Bye, Libs!" she greeted.

"Bye!" Libby said.

"Bye, guys!" Jimmy said, greeting to Sheen and Carl.

"Bye, Jimmy! Don't forget to show us the photos of your trip!" Sheen said.

"I will!" Jimmy said. 


	3. 3 The nonfinished plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

_Author's note: Egor was the only name I thought for a servant (sigh)... but enjoy! :)_

**- CHAPTER 3 - "The non-finished plan"**

"Ok, Jimmy Neutron. I've prepared for you, one of my leastest gadgets" said Calamitous. "EGOR!".

"Yesh, master?" Egor asked, walking slowly with his stick.

"Useless piece-a-shit! Why did you came... errr... uh--".

"Late, masterr?" Egor suggested.

"Yes, that's the word I was looking for" said Calamitous.

"Master, you must know that evil bathrooms doesn't clean by themselves, at least for Egor" said Egor, holding an unblocker in his right hand.

"I know, Egor. I've never finished a machine that would do that. That's why I hired YOU!" yelled Calamitous. "Bring me... THE THING!" he said, smiling devishly.

"T-t-the Thing, master??" Egor asked, with fear in all his body.

"Why are you still standing there? Bring it! Move your ass!" yelled Calamitous.

"Yesh, master..." Egor said, as he ran a little rushed.

_Meanwhile, back in Retroville..._

"A-are you sure this is the house?" Cindy asked, as she looked at it, with her eyes wide open.

"Yes, what do you think, honey?" replied Jimmy, with a smirk in his face.

"I think it's beautiful!" Cindy shouted.

"It looks pretty like my house and your house, mixed, with some little neutronic changes" Jimmy said.

"Like what?" Cindy asked.

"You'll see inside" Jimmy said, as he started walking to the house.

"Jimmy! Wait! Aren't you gonna... you know... hold me?" Cindy said, with a blush in her face.

"Oh, you liked the first time in Miami, don't you?" Jimmy said.

Cindy nodded with a smile.

"Come here" Jimmy said as he kissed Cindy, and holded her in his arms.

He opened the door.

"Behold, the house of the future!" Jimmy said.

Jimmy put Cindy down, slowly.

"I hope you like it. As I said before, it's just kinda a mix of our houses, and it has three rooms upstairs, two bathrooms, a super mechanized kitchen, a living room, a basement, where my laboratory is, and I specially designed a gym, just for you" Jimmy explained.

"Greetings, Mr. and Mrs. Neutron" a female robot said, rolling through the house.

"W-who's that?" Cindy asked, astonished.

"Oh, meet Robo-Nanny, a female robot capable of doing all the chores. She'll help you in any--" Jimmy couldn't finish his frase. "Cindy? Honey? Are you ok?" he said as he looked down.

Cindy fainted.

"Why are you sleeping?" Jimmy asked, confused.


	4. 4 The Thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**- CHAPTER 4 - "The Thing"**

"Master, here's The Thing" Egor said.

A figure standing there, with his tongue out, a scar in his head, a punk hair and muscles with tatoos in all his body showed up. He was dressed in a leather suit with a skull in the back. And also, he had big handcuffs in his arms.

"Thank you, Egor. Now, get back to where you belong! The... errr... um..." said Calamitous.

"Bed? Cave? Basement? Trap room? Bathroom?" Egor suggested.

"Bathroom! That's it!" Calamitous said.

"Yesh, master" Egor said, as he sighed.

He took his unblocker and walked off.

"Well, well, well... What we have here? _Paul... Sanders_, right?" Calamitous asked to the figure.

The figure nodded in agree, with a dumb face.

"You hate Jimmy Neutron, don't you?" Calamitous asked, with a devilish smile.

"Jimmy... Bad Jimmy... must destroy..." Paul said, angry.

"Excellent! Hahahahahaa!" laughed Calamitous.

He went to the computer.

"I'll first locate Neutron and you'll be able to follow him with the instructions I made" Calamitous said, as he gave a map to Paul.

The computer showed a picture of Jimmy and Cindy looking at their new house. Paul looked at Cindy.

"Cindy!" shouted Paul, scared, stepping back.

"What's the matter with you?" Calamitous asked, angry.

"Cindy... drowed thing... to Paul... to Paul's head" Paul said as he pointed the scar on his head.

"You're such a baby! If you want, you can destroy both. I don't care. Here. Follow me. Let me show you something" said Calamitous.

"What... professor... show to Paul?" Paul asked, as he followed Calamitous.

Calamitous showed Paul a leash.

"This is a leash of destruction. With this gadget, you'll be able to battle with Neutron without any problem at all. It will protect you from any attack you'll receive. Including the Police, or the Army if they attack with their sofisticaded weapons" said Calamitous.

"Good... professor" he said, as he patted Calamitous's head.

"Stop that, will ya?" Calamitous shouted, angry.

"Paul... says sorry..." Paul said.

"The only problem is I've never finished the remote control, so, if this works, it'll turn you in a monster or something like that... I don't know" said Calamitous.

"Professor... is lazy" Paul said, looking at Calamitous with a glare.

"Do you want to destroy Jimmy Neutron or not?" Calamitous asked, angry.

"Paul... says..." said Paul, thinking. "Yes" he said, showing a fist.

"Then put this on!" Calamitous said, holding the leash.

Paul nodded. He put the leash on. Suddenly, the leash made some painful changes on Paul's body, making him rip his leather jacket from the top, with more fur, and more muscles.

"Easy, boy, easy" Calamitous said, cracking a smile.

"Professor... lazy... made Paul rip his... jacket! Professor... lazy... must pay!" Paul, the monster, shouted, looking at Calamitous with a death glare.

"I'll buy you a new one if you want. But first, go and destroy Neutron!" Calamitous said.

"Destroy Neutron... later proffesor lazy... buy Paul a new jacket?" Paul asked, with a smile.

"Sure, when you get back here" said Calamitous, with a devilish smile. "Now go! Move your ass!" he commanded.

Paul walked off like a gorilla.

"Wait! You forgot your map!" Calamitous said. "Stupid monster... Oh, well, he don't need this" he said, as he ripped the map in pieces. "As soon as Neutron will know about Paul's new appeareance, he'll be defeated in seconds! Hahahahahahaaa!".


	5. 5 Cindy is kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**- CHAPTER 5 - "Cindy is kidnapped"**

Cindy woke up after she fainted a few hours ago, finding she was liying on a sofa. Jimmy was next to her.

"Are you ok?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, Jimmy, I think I was dreaming! First, I dreamed that we were in our new house and then, you were there showing me a robo-nanny!" Cindy said.

"It wasn't a dream, Cindy" Jimmy said, with a smile.

"Would you like some tea, Mrs. Neutron?" the Robo-Nanny asked.

"I-I'll be fine, thanks" Cindy said, stuttering.

"Just stay here, I'll be right back, honey" Jimmy said, as he walked off.

Where is he going?, Cindy asked to herself.

Suddenly, one of the walls broke up in pieces. A muscled monster was standing in front of Cindy.

"What the...?!?" Cindy attemped to say.

"Girl...throwed me...brick" the monster said.

"Brick?!" Cindy asked. Then, she realized. "P-Paul?".

"Yeah..." Paul said.

"What happened to you?" Cindy asked.

"Professor... lazy... made me... this" Paul replied.

Jimmy returned with one of his inventions.

"Cindy, this is the Neutronic-Massager. It'll bring massages to your body and--" Jimmy said, but quickly looked at the monster in front of him. "What the hell is that?!?" he asked.

"Neutron...must destroy!!" Paul yelled.

In one move, one of Paul's fists blowed on Jimmy's face, making Jimmy fall some feets and on the ground.

"_JIMMY!!!_" Cindy shouted.

"Come...to...The Thing" Paul said.

"No way!" Cindy said.

She tried to escape but Paul quickly grabbed her with one hand. He broke another wall and left with Cindy.

"Heeelp!" Cindy shouted.

"C-Cindy..." Jimmy said, and then, he fainted.

Jimmy woke up an hour later, only to find his new house destroyed and no sign of Cindy anywhere.

"What the hell was that?" he asked to himself. "That monster looked just like... Paul?!?".

He finally realized.

"But it can't be! Paul has amnesia and he doesn't remember anything... unless..." he thought.


	6. 6 The truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**- CHAPTER 6 - "The truth"**

"Come on... answer the phone!" Jimmy mumbled.

"_Hello?!_" Sheen said.

"Sheen, come here quickly with Libby and Carl! It's an emergency!" Jimmy said.

"_Wow, Jimmy! What happened? Getting some marriage problems, huh?_" Sheen said, sarcastically.

"_Give me that!_" Libby said, practically snatching the phone from Sheen's hands.

"Cindy was kidnapped!" Jimmy said, without noticing Libby was on the other side of the line.

"_Kidnapped?! Stay there and don't move! I'm coming right now!_" Libby almost yelled.

She hang up the phone.

"It's nice to hear you, Libby" Jimmy said, as he hanged the phone, too.

Ten minutes later, Sheen, Carl and Libby entered Jimmy's house by a hole in one of the walls.

"Hi, Jim! I like your new decorated house!" Carl greeted.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this..." Jimmy said, as he sobbed, holding one of his pictures with Cindy in Miami. "You guys told me that Paul had amnesia and didn't remember anything!".

"Paul was here?!" the three asked in unison.

Sheen looked nervous.

"Yeah, but he was like some kind of a monster. He wrecked the walls, punched me and took Cindy away" Jimmy explained, holding in his other hand an ice bag.

"It can't be!" Libby said.

"I trusted you! You lied to me! Paul never had amnesia!" Jimmy yelled to Libby.

"I lied to you?! Sheen told me that Paul had amnesia!" Libby yelled to Jimmy.

"Sheen told you that?! How can you trust in him?? He's an idiot!".

Jimmy head was about to explode. Sheen was more nervous. He couldn't speak.

"You don't need to yell me! I'm not deaf!" Libby said.

"We're tearing each other apart again!" Carl yelled.

Silence start to cover all the ambience for a while.

"I-I'm... sorry" Jimmy said, as he sat in a chair.

A tear went down from his face. Libby felt pity of him.

"Oh, Jimmy! I understand..." Libby said, as she put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "I would do the same if I lose my beloved one".

"Jimmy... I-I'm the one who's sorry... I invented about Paul's amnesia so you don't have to worry anymore about your reputation and your life would be normal again" Sheen said.

"_Normal?! _To you this is normal?!" Libby yelled to Sheen.

"Calm down... I lost her once, I'll never lose her again!!" Jimmy said, as he stood.

"What are you going to do?" Sheen asked.

"Come to my new lab!" Jimmy said.


	7. 7 Dragged to Calamitous

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 7 - "Dragged to Calamitous"**

"Let me go! _Let me go!_" Cindy yelled, hitting Paul in the back. But it was useless. Finally, when they reached Calamitous's lab, Paul entered in a large dark dungeon. He opened a gate and there was where he put Cindy uncarelessly on the hard floor. "Ow! What's wrong with you!" she asked, more angry than usual, as she rubbed her back.

But there was no reply from him.

"Welcome aboard, Cindy..." a barely recognizable voice sounded.

"What the...! Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"How dare you talk to master like that!" Egor said, appearing in a rush and making Cindy scream.

"Excuse my assistant, he's not too bright. Let me introduce myself, I'm... errr... uhh..." the voice said.

"Oh, now I know who you are, you stupid idiot. You never changed..." Cindy said, laughing sarcastically. Calamitous, it was. At those word, he froze, but then, he let out a glare, not very visible because of the dark. "Why did you exactly brought me here?" she asked, breaking the short silence.

He finally smiled and laughed maniacly. Cindy sighed heavily. "Oh, I see, you brought me just to hear your laugh... how sweet. Now let me go!" Cindy snarled.

"_No!_ The reason that I brought you here is that I want to destroy Jimmy Neutron forever! He ruined my plans! He... he... made me_ this_!" Calamitous explained. He stepped himself into the light to show a hook instead of his right hand. "Do you know how painful is to clean up your ass with this thing?".

"Errr... Do you know that you have your other hand?" Cindy asked, totally ashamed.

"I can't reach the toilet paper because it's on the right side!" Calamitous yelled.

Cindy sighed heavily again. This conversation was totally annoying her to no end. "Then why don't you put the toilet paper in the other side, huh!".

Calamitous was about to respond. But nothing came out. "You're right. Anyway, Jimmy is responsible because he made me _this_!" he said as he again showed his hook.

"When did it happen?" Cindy asked.

He was about to respond, but then, nothing came out. "You know... I don't remember. But I'm truly sure that he's responsible because he made me _this_!" he said, and once again he showed his hook.

"Look, I don't have time for your blahblahblah. Besides, you don't know for sure if my husband did hurt you" Cindy said, as she got up from the floor.

"Cindy... right..." Paul said.

"Shut up, big dumb!" Calamitous yelled to Paul.

"Paul, seriously, you don't have to tolerate this..." Cindy said.

Paul looked thoughtful for a while. Then, Calamitous spoke.

"Oh, but you want to destroy Jimmy Neutron, right?" he suggested with an evil grin.

Paul smiled. "Yeah... I want... destroy Jimmy!".

"What have you done to him?" Cindy asked.

"Well, he sure has potencial. I brought him here from the hospital after a bad injure that made him lose 20 percent of his brain. I wasn't aware that you did so great damage until he showed me his fear" Calamitous started explaining.

"Remember... _this_?" Paul said, as he pointed a big red brick, partially broken.

"Yeah, yeah, Paul, let me finish" Calamitous said. He turned to Cindy. "You see, I studied every movement from you and Jimmy Neutron from the past 8 years, and when I discovered that you, Cindy, were the most important thing in the world to Neutron and then I saw Paul interferring, I knew that he would be my instrument to make my most evil plan come true! I showed to him some videos to make him remember what happened through the last seven years.What he did, what Jimmy Neutron did, what you did. It's all in his fuzzy little mind, with atiny bit help from me,of course. And with him, I will destroy Jimmy and I will conquer the world! Hahahahaa!" he explained.

"And how are you going to do that? Jimmy has beaten you before" Cindy said.

"That's why I brought Paul, and that's why I invented..." Calamitous said, as he showed Cindy the leash that was on Paul's neck. "The leash of destruction! I didn't have the time to do a control, so that's why he looks like a monster".

Cindy, really tired of the conversation,decided to act quickly. In one move, she used her Tae-Kwon-Do to kick Egor's face. Then, Calamitous. But when she tried to do the same to Paul, it was useless. Paul felt nothing. He grabbed Cindy by the leg and threw her to the floor.

_Meanwhile, in Jimmy's house..._

"Ok, guys, it's just a problem with the elevator, nothing important..." Jimmy said.

Sheen, Libby and Carl sighed.

**Author's note: **I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't update this story for a long while. This chapter maybe looks boring to ya but explains why did Calamitous decided to use Paul in his plans.


End file.
